


burnt beneath the rising sun

by wanderinghooves



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang needs therapy, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Emotional Baggage, Episode: s03e13 The Firebending Masters, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Short One Shot, Zuko channels Uncle Iroh, Zuko is a good friend, set between the firebending masters and boiling rock pt 1, some implied Kataang, the healing power of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghooves/pseuds/wanderinghooves
Summary: Zuko and Aang return from their meeting with the dragon masters, but Aang still has some mental baggage to unpack regarding firebending.Or: Zuko makes his uncle proud.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265





	burnt beneath the rising sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Giving Up the Gun by Vampire Weekend

“Come _on!"_

Aang grits his teeth in frustration as he recoils his fist. In front of him, a thick cloud of black smoke slowly begins to dissipate. 

Zuko frowns down at him from his position atop a nearby ledge. 

“I don’t understand this block you’re having. I _saw_ you make all sorts of flames on the island of the Masters.”

Aang scrubs at his forehead with his palms, chagrined. 

“I _know!_ I think I was just all hopped up on dragon energy back there.”

He collapses heavily onto the ground with a sigh. Observing this, Zuko clambers down from his perch and approaches.

“But now it just feels so _real_ again.”

Zuko settles beside him with a wry smile. 

“Firebending, or the end of the world?”

“Everything.”

Aang’s muscles tense involuntarily as Zuko’s hand suddenly falls on his shoulder. Glancing over, he sees Zuko awkwardly turn his head away.

“I’m sorry for what you’re going through. I know a lot of what I’ve done in the past has only complicated things for you. But you can do this, Aang.”

Aang exhales, leaning forward to rest his head on his knees. 

“I _have_ to do this.”

Zuko’s hand squeezes empathetically.

“Yeah. But remember that we all have real faith in you, too.”

Aang closes his eyes, and the two sit in silence for a long moment.

“It just seems like as soon as I get a hold on firebending, I’ve locked myself into a single path forward. And I don’t know if I like where that path leads right now.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Aang shifts to stare up at the walls of the gorge, his gaze boring into the crumbling Air Temple structures.

“I was raised an Air Nomad, Zuko. And the most important idea that the monks taught me is that every living thing, no matter how big or small, is worth preserving. It feels like...it feels like if I really do master all four elements, face the Fire Lord, and then strike him down the way that everyone wants me to, I’d be destroying what’s left of the airbending legacy.”

He feels Zuko shift beside him to look upwards as well, drawing a long breath.

“I guess I never thought about it like that.”

Aang’s shoulders drop, but Zuko continues.

“The Avatar’s job is to keep balance between the four elements, right? And right now, fire’s running rampant over everything, and it needs to be reigned back in. But it shouldn’t have to happen at the expense of one of its brethren. You’ve already lost too much.”

“But it doesn’t _matter_ what I feel. The Avatar has to forget all attachments in order to serve the world. I’m not allowed to care about the things I’ve lost, I just have to do my duty.”

Something warm and wet splashes against Aang’s arm, and he realizes he's crying. He immediately moves to brush off the tears, but Zuko is faster. With a firm grip, he stays Aang's hand.

“I don’t care about what tradition says. You’re a human being too. If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t be able to truly help people.”

As Zuko speaks, Aang catches a flash of movement in his periphery. Turning his gaze, he sees Katara’s figure appear at the far edge of the lake. She's wearing her bathing shift, carefully guiding dozens of thin water chains through the air like snakes. As he watches, the chains braid and unwind themselves into an intricate kaleidoscope. 

“If firebending has taught me anything, it’s that your emotions make you _stronger,_ not weaker. The relationships we share with others are the most powerful forces in the world.”

Suddenly, a small white blur zips across the edge of the lake. With an excited cry, it attempts to land on Katara’s head; it instead plows directly into her back, knocking both figures unceremoniously into the water. The water chains collapse with a dull slap as Katara’s indignant face resurfaces. Her arm shoots up, grasping a thoroughly soggy Momo by the ears. 

As soon as she catches sight of the culprit, all anger melts out of Katara’s expression, and she tosses back her head and laughs. Pulling a chattering Momo into a bear hug, she spins merrily, droplets slipping from her hair to create a tiny rainstorm around her.

Aang thinks his heart might melt out of his body then and there.

Blinking away the last of his tears, he turns to meet Zuko’s smirking face.

“I don’t think you _could_ give up your worldly attachments even if you really wanted to.”

Aang huffs, wiping his face.

“Maybe you’re right.”

“You’re a strong person, Aang. Probably the strongest I’ve ever met. I know that if anyone could find a way to bring balance to the world without betraying their convictions, it’s you.”

Aang allows a small smile.

“Thanks, Zuko.”

They sit together for several peaceful moments before Zuko abruptly rises. 

“If you're up for it, I think we can get you to firebend again.”

Aang stares up at him.

“Huh?”

Zuko offers him a hand.

“I’m pretty sure your block is gone.”

Lifted to his feet, Aang cocks his head.

“How come?”

Zuko smiles, hands on his hips.

“I think you just needed to clear out your head a bit. Remember what’s important.”

Aang gazes pensively down at his palms, considering for a long moment. 

“Remind me again what the Masters showed us.”

Zuko closes his eyes, fingers steepling in reflection.

“Fire isn’t destruction. It’s life, and it’s energy. It’s a reflection of inner passion.”

Aang clenches his fists slowly, purposefully.

“Exactly. You’re right, Zuko. I can’t face my destiny by denying who I am.”

After a pause, he drops his stance and widens his feet into a lunge.

“My strength is in the beliefs I stand for and the people I love. I have to hold onto that.”

Aang shuts his eyes and extends a fist in front of him. He draws a slow, measured breath, lifting his other arm behind his back. Understanding his intent, Zuko retreats.

In his mind's eye Aang pictures Katara's face, frozen in carefree laughter. He will do anything to preserve that.

A sudden roar escapes from his throat as he slams his hand forward to meet his fist. A column of flame erupts in front of him, forty feet long and monstrous enough to lick at the cavern ceiling. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he thinks he glimpses two red-and-blue winged figures rear up amidst the inferno, plunging back out of sight as quickly as they’d appeared. 

Staggering backwards, Aang pants incredulously as the flames dissipate. 

_“Yes!”_

Glancing up, he spots Zuko leaping excitedly from his ledge, fist pumping in the air. 

Loping over to Aang, Zuko claps him soundly on the back. His face is plastered with an uncharacteristically wide smile.

“Now _that_ was some genuine firebending.”


End file.
